Three Years Later
by rangers21A
Summary: A sequel to my other two YJ fics, "New Experiences," and "The Club." The newest members of The Team are all being initiated into M'gann's secret sex club when another hero shows up to take her revenge on the girls for what happened three years ago
1. Chapter 1

_**Three**_

"God, I can't believe you got us lost!"

"Hey, don't blame me! Steph's the one who said it was a right turn at Black Lightning's room!"

"Oh, that is such bullshit, Traci! I was totally taking us the right way until Cissie said she 'thought she smelled M'gann's baking!'"

Cissie sighed. "Okay, let's just go back and retrace our steps."

The three newest additions to the Justice League's covert ops team, Arrowette, Spoiler, and 13, were wandering the halls of the Watchtower. They had been told by Miss Martian to come to her room at noon that day, and the time was currently 12:16. Somehow, the three girls had managed to get themselves lost in the Watchtower's many halls and corridors. They were still confused as to why Miss Martian had asked them to come to her room, but they were more worried about what she would do to them now that they were late.

"I swear, this stupid place needs a map, or something." Stephanie grumbled as the girls backtracked.

"Oh, wait! Why didn't I think of this before?" Traci exclaimed. She bent down and touched her palm to the floor. Her eyes started glowing as she activated her magical abilities. Traci's powers allowed her to tap into the magical properties of cities, and she had lately been practicing how to use them aboard the Watchtower. Traci stood up and pointed down the hall. "It's this way! Come on!"

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?" Stephanie asked, annoyed.

The girls soon found themselves in front of M'gann's bedroom. "Think she'll be mad at us?" Traci asked.

"Only one way to find out, "Cissie replied. She knocked on the door.

The door opened and the three girls' jaws dropped. M'gann stood on the other side of the door wearing a black, leather bustier that exposed her breasts. She had used her shapeshifting abilities to make her breasts larger and much more appealing than they normally would be. Cissie, Stephanie, and Traci could all feel themselves getting wet at the sight of her. "You're late, girls." M'gann said with a smirk.

"W-we got l-lost." Cissie stammered, taken aback by what M'gann was wearing.

M'gann waved that statement aside. "It doesn't matter. I was actually hoping you'd be late."

"You were?" Stephanie asked, even more confused now.

"Yes." M'gann replied. "It gives the rest of us even more of an excuse to whip you into shape. Oh, gi-irls!" M'gann called back into her room. Five other girls all revealed themselves inside M'gann's bedroom. Artemis Crock, Barbara Gordon, Karen Beecher, Zatanna Zatara, and Cassie Sandsmark all stepped out, each wearing a similar outfit to what M'gann had on.

"What's going on here?" Traci asked.

"Well, girls, eight years ago, Artemis, Zatanna, and I started a special little club." M'gann explained. "Over the years, we added new members, and Cassie was the last new person to join us three years ago. Now we want the three of you to join us."

"And, uh, what does this club do exactly?" Stephanie asked.

M'gann's smirk grew. She was hoping one of them would ask that. "We'll show you." M'gann used her telekinesis to pull the three girls into the room. "Zatanna, you know what to do."

Zatanna grinned " _Evomer rieht stnemrag dna tup meht ni sffucdnah!_ " Suddenly, Stephanie, Traic, and Cissie's clothes were gone and all three of them had their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"Let the initiation begin!" M'gann announced, growing an extra large cock. She approached the three girls and got behind Traci. "I feel like breaking this one in first." M'gann purred, forcing her cock deep in Traci's ass. Traci moaned loudly from pleasure as M'gann thrusted in and out of her ass.

"Aaaah! Fuck, that's so good!" She groaned.

"Aah! God, your ass is tight!" M'gann moaned. "Zatanna, let the other girls join in the fun!"

" _Evig lla fo su skcoc!_ " Suddenly, the other members of the club all had cocks as well. Zatanna approached Traci and got under her to ease her cock in her pussy. Traci groaned from the extra pleasure as M'gann and Zatanna both kept pumping hard into her.

Artemis got in front of Cissie and forced her cock in her mouth. "Start sucking, bitch!" She commanded. Cissie obeyed happily and started sucking on Artemis's cock. Artemis groaned as Cissie deepthroated her. "Aaaah! God, how'd you get so good at sucking cock?" Artemis asked.

Cissie took Artemis's cock out of her mouth. "Do you really want me to tell you, or do you want me to keep sucking you off?" She asked.

Artemis forced her cock back into Cissie's mouth. "Keep sucking!"

Meanwhile, Stephanie was getting worked over by Barbara, who was fingering her ass. "Mmm. Such a tight hole." Barbara purred as she kept teasing Stephanie with her fingers. "You want me to fuck you here, don't you, bitch?"

"Aaah! Yes! Yes! Please fuck my ass!" Stephanie begged.

Barbara grinned and slowly inserted her cock in Stephanie's ass. "Nnngh! Fuck, that's nice!" She groaned as she began pounding away at Stephanie's ass.

"Room for one more?" Cassie asked, joining Barbara behind Stephanie. She began slowly easing her dick into Stephanie's ass along with Barbara's.

"Wait! I don't think I can take two in one- OHHHHHH, FUCK!" Stephanie practically screamed from pleasure as Cassie finished easing her cock into her ass. Together, she and Barbara kept pounding away at Stephanie's tight hole.

Karen, meanwhile joined Artemis in front of Cissie. "Mind if I have a turn?" She asked Artemis.

"Sure. I think we can share her." Artemis purred. Cissie got the message and started sucking on Karen's cock too, switching between her and Artemis. "Aaah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Artemis groaned.

"Me too!" M'gann added. "Girls, get in front of the bitches!" The six members of the club all got in front of Cissie, Traci, and Stephanie and started rubbing their cocks frantcially. "Open wide, girls!" M'gann commanded. She and the other five girls all groaned as they unloaded all over Cissie, Traci, and Stephanie's faces. The three girls all caught as much as they could in their mouths, and were soon covered in cum. "Whew… Well, that was fun!" M'gann panted. "But I think round two is going to be even better!"

"Oh, it definitely will." Cissie purred. "Ready, girls?" Traci grinned as her eyes started glowing. The cuffs on her, Stephanie, and Cissie vanished and the three girls all stood up. "Now, let's show these bitches we belong in this club!" Cissie said as the three of them all jumped on the other six girls.

Cissie got on top of M'gann and began riding her hard and fast. M'gann moaned loudly from how tight and warm Cissie's cunt was. "There's room for one more back there, you know." Cissie purred. Barbara was the first to respond, easing her cock into Cissie's ass. Cissie groaned as she was taken from both ends by these two girls. "Aaaah! Fuck! I'm cumming!" She cried out as she climaxed.

Stephanie, meanwhile, had mounted Zatanna's face and was having her eat her out while she bent over and began sucking her cock. "Fuck, you're good at eating pussy!" She groaned as Zatanna kept licking her. "Aaah! I'm so close!" Zatanna reached up and inserted a finger into Stephanie's ass, pushing Stephanie over the edge and causing her to soak Zatanna's face in juice.

Meanwhile, Traci was taking on all customers. Cassie and Artemis had their cocks deep in her ass while Traci rode Karen who was under her in her pussy. "Ohhh, fuck, yes!" Traci moaned. "Aaah! So much cock! So good! Aaaah! I'm gonna cum!" Traci moaned happily as she too climaxed.

"So, are we in the club yet?" Cissie asked M'gann as she kept riding her.

"Definitely!" M'gann groaned. "Just keep going! I'm so fucking close!"

However, M'gann's pending orgasm was quickly interrupted as the door to her bedroom opened and someone rolled a canister inside. The canister started spraying a thick cloud of green gas inside the room. "What the hell?" M'gann exclaimed.

Suddenly, all the girls felt incredibly drowsy. One by one, they all fell asleep under the effects of the gas. M'gann was the last one to fall asleep, staying awake long enough to see a woman in black boots, a black leotard, and a blue jacket walk into the room.

"Payback time, girls." Black Canary purred as M'gann slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Revenge**_

"Helloooo? Wakey wakey, M'gann."

"Mmm… Wha…?"

"I said wake up, bitch!"

M'gann snapped awake, jolted by a hard slap on the ass. "Aah! What the hell?" She looked around to find that hell just might be exactly where she was.

M'gann was locked in some sort of medieval stocks, standing up with her ass out and naked. She looked around to see that all the members of the club were in the same situation, even the new initiates: Cissie King-Jones, Traci Thirteen, and Stephanie Brown. M'gann also noticed that everyone was wearing inhibitor collars, even the non-powered girls. M'gann then looked to see who were the ones that put all of them in this situation. Black Canary, along with Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Rocket were all standing in front of them, each one naked and looking pleased to see the other girls in this predicament.

"Canary, what the hell is going on?!" M'gann exclaimed.

Canary walked around to give M'gann's ass another hard slap, forcing a small cry of pain and a little pleasure from her mouth. "You bitches humiliated me three years ago." Canary growled. "Spanking me, fucking me senseless, cumming all over my face, even bringing the entire League onboard your ship to laugh at me. Well, now it's time for a little payback! See what you didn't know was that seeing me humiliated and treated like a bitch made the other girls of the League pretty mad too, so now we're all going to treat you the way you all treated me."

"So, what, you're just going to fuck us?" Artemis asked. "That's not so bad. Gives us a little fun too."

"You think so, do you?" Canary asked with a sneer. "Well, you'll be very pleased to know that those inhibitor collars you're wearing also prevent you all from cumming too." The girls of the club all suddenly looked a lot less at ease. "The only way any of you will get to cum is if you submit to me and agree to turn on the other girls in your club. Then you can join the rest of us in fucking and humiliating them too." Canary approached Zatanna. "Of course, to properly humiliate you like you did to me, we're going to need a little something _extra_." She purred. Canary pressed something on Zatanna's collar, reactivating her magical abilities. "Zatanna, please do the honor. And don't even think of using your powers to escape." Zatanna stayed silent, determined not to betray her friends. Canary responded by reaching back and gently fingering Zatanna's pussy. "Tell you what," she purred, "you're a member of the League too, so you should get the chance to join in the fun. Give us what we need, and we'll let you go right now."

Zatanna squirmed and moaned softly from Canary playing with her pussy. It felt so good, and Zatanna was dreading having to receive more pleasure without true release. "Aaah! Fine!" She cried out. " _Evig lla eht Ecitsuj Sregael skcoc!_ "

Suddenly, all of the ladies of the Justice League each had a nice, thick 12-inch cock. Canary smiled, pleased with Zatanna, and set her free. "Good girl." Canary purred. "So, who wants to fuck one of them first?"

Rocket immediately stepped forward. "These bitches wouldn't even let me in their club in the first place!" She complained. "I'm going first!" Rocket got behind Artemis and rammed her cock balls deep in her ass. Artemis moaned and groaned from pleasure as Rocket pounded her ass hard.

"Aaaah! Fuck!" Artemis moaned. "Rocket, could you go a little easier?"

"Hell no!" Rocket replied harshly, spanking Artemis hard for even asking such a question. "Aaah! Fuck, your ass is tight! I feel like I'm about to blow already!"

Wonder Woman got in front of Artemis and forced her own cock in her mouth. "Let's see how good she is at giving head now." Wonder Woman purred.

Artemis moaned with Wonder Woman's cock in her mouth, growing more and more desperate for release the more she and Rocket had their way with her. "Aaaah! Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Rocket cried out.

"Me too!" Wonder Woman moaned. Wonder woman pulled out of Artemis's mouth and Rocket pulled out of her ass. Both of them exploded, covering Artemis in thick streams of cum. When they were done, Artemis was left panting, but still squirming, desperate to cum herself. Canary approached her.

"Feel like submitting yet?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Artemis gritted her teeth, but still grumbled. "Fine. I submit, or whatever."

Canary deactivated Artemis's collar and set her free from her bonds. "Close enough." She said.

"Great! Now keep fucking me so I can cum too!" Artemis said desperately. Canary grinned and had her lay down so she could ease her cock into Artemis's pussy. Artemis screamed from pleasure, cumming almost instantly.

"Oh, come on! You couldn't let me fuck you just a little bit longer?" Canary complained. She got up and approached Stephanie next. "Maybe this bitch will at least let me cum first before giving in." She purred, getting ready to ease her cock into either of Stephanie's holes.

"Wait!" Stephanie said desperately. "Cissie, Traci, and I weren't even in the club when they did all that stuff to you! Doesn't that mean we can join you all instead?"

Canary considered this, and grinned. "The more the merrier!" She said, releasing Stephanie, Traci, and Cissie. "Zatanna, give them all cocks too, then let's get back to fucking these other bitches!"

Zatanna did as she was told, giving Stephanie, Cissie, Traci, and Artemis all cocks as well. The three newbies decided to use them to triple team Barbara next, with Cissie in her pussy, Traci in her ass, and Stephanie in her mouth. "Aaah! Okay! Okay! I submit!" Barbara said after about ten minutes of this. "Just let me cum! Please let me cum!"

"Give the other girls a chance to first." Canary said. "Cover her in it, girls!" All three girls pulled out as they grew close, covering Barbara in a huge load of cum.

Next, Hawkgirl and Canary worked over Cassie, then Wonder Woman fucked Karen for a good half hour, only letting her go after she had came twice herself. Finally, only M'gann was left. "Ah, the leader of the pack." Canary said proudly. "I've been waiting a long time to work you over."

M'gann gritted her teeth, determined not to give in. Canary went around behind her and eased her cock in M'gann's pussy. She started off going easy on her at first, then picked up speed and roughness as M'gann started moaned more. "Fuck yeah!" Canary moaned. "Feels just as good as I thought it would! Feel like giving up yet?"

"Aaah! Never!" M'gann exclaimed. "I can go all day like this!"

Canary grinned wickedly. She was hoping M'gann would say that. "Well then we might as well let the other girls join in. Come on, girls!"

Everyone else, be them a club member or a Leaguer, all surrounded M'gann. Wonder Woman joined Canary in M'gann's pussy while Hawkgirl and Rocket took M'gann's ass. The club members all took turns being sucked off by their leader who was now completely at their mercy.

"Aaaah! Fuck! I'm getting close!" Canary moaned.

"Me too!" Rocket grunted. "Fuck, her ass is tight!"

"Aaaah! Cum with me, girls!" Canary moaned. Each of the girls all pulled out and started rubbing their cocks feverishly, each one covering M'gann in as much cum as they could. Finally, when they were all done, M'gann was covered head to toe in loads of hot, sticky cum. She was panting hard, barely able to stand on her own two feet. "All right," Canary said, "I think she's had enough." Canary deactivated M'gann's collar and released her. M'gann immediately collapsed on the floor.

"That was… Some revenge… Canary…" M'gann panted. "But I still haven't gotten to cum yet."

Canary grinned. "One more round, girls?" She asked. Everyone agreed and pounced on M'gann.

The next few hours were all a blur of wild, crazy, amazing sex. The club and the League joined together in a huge orgy that lasted 16 incredible hours. When they were all done, all the girls laid together. Some still had cocks, some were soaked head to toe in spunk, and everyone was exhausted. M'gann stood up and morphed herself a set of clothes. She left the room, trying to sneak out to go to her own bedroom and get some sleep.

"Oh, hey, M'gann!"

M'gann jumped in surprise to find Blue Beetle standing just outside the door. "Oh! Hi, Jaime." M'gann said nervously.

"Uh, what was going on in there?" Jaime asked suspiciously.

"Oh, well, uh…" M'gann struggled to think of an excuse as quick as she could. "The girls and I all just finished binge watching this new show." She lied. "I was just going to my room to get some sleep."

"Oh. Okay." Jaime replied. "Uh, you kinda got something on your mouth there."

M'gann wiped off what was covering her mouth. It was a little bit of cum left over from giving Black Canary a blowjob. "Oh, that's just soda." M'gann lied. "Binge watching snacks. You get it. Anyway, I'll, uh, see you later, Jaime." M'gann quickly walked away.

"Yeah. Uh, see you." Jaime said awkwardly.

"The Miss Martian lies, Jaime Reyes." Jaime's Scarab observed.

"Huh? What do you mean she lies?" Jaime asked.

"She lies about what was happening in that room," Scarab replied, "as well as what was covering her mouth. Scans indicate that it was in fact semen."

"What?!" Jaime exclaimed. "Scarab, can you let me see what's in that room?"

"Of course, Jaime Reyes." The Scarab activated an x-ray vision function in Jaime's armor. Jaime looked in the room to see the aftermath of the giant League/sex club orgy.

"Oh, my God…" He said in awe. "They were all having sex?! Jeez. I didn't know M'gann and the other girls were like that."

"What should we do with this new information?" Scarab asked.

Jaime grinned. "I've got a few ideas for what we could do." He said mischievously.

Coming up next: See what Jaime does with this brand new information in the next fic! Also, stay tuned for a bonus chapter featuring the orgy mentioned in this one! You won't wanna miss it!


End file.
